


Together Again

by Antopops



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Blood and Injury, Demons, Fluff and Angst, Hunters, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, kind of, kinky rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antopops/pseuds/Antopops
Summary: This is a short one-shot I wrote to go along with another 'not-abandoned-but-certainly-somewhat-forgotten' fic I wrote called Resurrection. Trying to get back into the groove and what better way to push past writer's block than with pure, wholesome, smut. Forgive me in advance if there are errors, this is probably the first thing I've written in months :')





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes it takes a little death to remind you to live.

There weren’t many times in Levi’s life when he felt nervous. A general unease or curious speculation was about as much as he ever experienced in any given situation. For that reason alone, he was unprepared to deal with the palpitating of his heart that gave way to a sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

The captain ignored his fellow hunters, not bothering to help unload the remaining equipment from the trucks. Sweat beaded at his brow and mixed with the dried blood still caked there atop the crude gash in his temple. It had throbbed fiercely during the ride back to headquarters, but now it just exuded a dull ache. The thought of heading to the infirmary didn’t even occur to him; finding Eren was the only thing that mattered. 

Levi knew Eren wouldn’t be waiting for him anywhere in the open on Academy property. It would be suicide sleuthing through a never ending supply of demon hunters. There wasn’t a shred of doubt in his mind as he raced out the main gates and followed the sidewalk beyond student housing. What normally took fifteen minutes instead took five, but Levi barely noticed his ragged breathing as he approached his front door. He fumbled for his keys, hands shaking profusely, to the point where he was unable to line the key up with the lock. 

“Fuckin’...” the keys slipped from his fingers and clattered on the tile floor. “Come on!” He sighed out an almost whimper, emotionally strung and ready to break down at his inability to unlock his own fucking front door. Thankfully though, it swung open to reveal a haggard, tired looking Eren still covered in blood. 

“Levi,” he barely managed to breathe out. The demon was covered in bruises, cuts, and a lot of blood. The sinking feeling in his stomach amplified, certain that though not all the blood was his, most of it probably was. It was a wonder that Eren was still standing.

Wasting no time, Levi threw himself through the threshold and straight into the demon’s unsuspecting chest. He grunted at the impact but didn’t topple over, just stepped back a bit. But even that was unexpected. Eren was the most agile person Levi knew, he shouldn’t be fazed by some human bumping into him. Eren only laughed though and wrapped his arms around Levi, unbothered by the stench of blood and dirt that covered him from head to toe.

“I’m so glad you’re alright,” Eren said into the top of the hunter’s hair. “When I saw Jean standing over you like that I thought- it looked…” he trailed off, unable to revisit the idea of Levi dying. 

Sensing his anguish, Levi held Eren tighter in an attempt to reassure him. “I’m fine. You saved my ass big time, there’s no denying it. I’m actually more worried about you. What the hell was that back there, Eren?”

His hold on Levi loosened, if only for a split second. Brilliant teal eyes glimmered with emotion as Eren wracked his brain for answers it didn’t have. “I don’t know. I’ve always been limited with my abilities compared to full fledged demons. It’s unnatural that they be made instead of born. So I can’t know for certain what I actually have the power to do. Seeing you out there, watching everyone getting ripped to shreds, it… triggered something.”

It was on the tip of his tongue, Levi could see it. Whatever Eren had experienced was fresh in his mind, and he was hesitating because of Levi. Was he worried the hunter would reject him after everything? He would have to be out of his mind to abandon him now. 

“And after… I remembered my death,” Eren spoke so softly, but there was no second guessing what he’d said. The memory, long repressed, surfaced in Levi’s mind and sped his heart rate up once again. There was no hiding the labored breathing he exhibited now. 

Suddenly wrought with concern, Eren scooped Levi up and carried him up the stairs. The hunter couldn’t find it in himself to protest; he was too absorbed in the idea of… reliving one’s own death. He had seen first hand how horrific Eren’s death had been. It was a slow process, and a painful one at that. There was no forgetting the color leaching from his beautiful skin as dark, poisoned veins warped his complexion and stole his last breath. Petra’s cries of despair, and Oluo’s stern facade given away by his shaky hands. The gravelly voice Levi carried months after the fact, throat still raw from screaming and crying. Nothing about it was pleasant. 

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn’t realize Eren had brought him to the bathroom. Eren let him move to sit on the toilet seat while he worked, allowing him to regather his thoughts. Warm water began to fill the tub, a soothing aroma of lavender drifting from the epson salt Eren sprinkled in. While the tub filled, Eren wet a cloth from beneath the sink and nestled himself in between Levi’s legs. He was up to Levi’s nose at this angle, and the gentle expression on his face as he looked up at the hunter to dab the blood away made Levi’s heart hurt. 

They stayed like that while the water continued to run, silent touches saying more than any words could. Levi took to tracing the lines of Eren’s lean arm muscles, eventually moving his hand to coil around Eren’s strong wrist. The feather light touches were driving the demon crazy. It was unlikely Levi was completely aware of what he did to Eren in moments like this one. Sighing softly, Eren pulled the cloth away from Levi’s temple and stood to rinse it in the sink. 

“You should climb in, I’ll help get the blood off,” he said quietly. If a part of Levi was uncomfortable getting undressed in front of Eren, he didn’t show it. Without much hesitation (beyond unbuttoning his pants), he was easing into the water before he knew it with a sigh of relief. The water immediately took on a pink hue, but the hunter couldn’t bring himself to care. Eren settled behind Levi with the now clean cloth, using it to wring warm water down his grime coated back. 

They said nothing for the first few minutes, simply relishing in one another’s presence. The topic of Eren’s death still hung heavy in the air, but it was momentarily forgotten in the soothing feeling of cleaning and being cleaned. The only thing Eren knew for certain was that Levi had always been there. Thus far Levi had been honest about their relationship prior to Eren’s death. The demon knew they had been closer than any other hunters, and seemingly had the memories to validate that. Levi’s expression in that moment before Eren’s world faded to black… it was haunting. Though it was just as haunting to experience it all over again. Getting stung by a demon was by far, a kind of pain Eren wouldn’t wish on anyone. 

The hand he settled on Levi’s shoulder was suddenly overlapped by a smaller, more delicate one. Teal eyes glanced up to steely grey ones, and a small smile graced his lips. 

The hunter could see the unease in Eren’s demeanor. The way his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, the half hearted way he suddenly held the cloth. Levi understood all too well, and turned in the tub so he was facing the brunet. The water sloshed around as he moved to scoot back motioning for Eren to climb in with him. The demon looked startled to say the least, the red tips of his ears _not_ going unnoticed. A coy smile tugged at Levi’s lips as Eren set the cloth along the edge of the bath and began unbuttoning his pants. 

The t-shirt he’d had on beneath his jacket was practically in pieces, so Eren barely tugged at it and the material fluttered to the ground. By the time his briefs were the only thing that needed to be removed, Levi was warm for an entirely different reason than the bath water. Unabashed at the sight of Levi’s reddening cheeks, Eren slid into the water and let his legs stretch out. They came to rest around Levi’s hips, his toes tickling the hunter’s upper back. 

As they silently settled into the tub together, Levi absentmindedly traced his hands along the underside of Eren’s legs. The ministrations seemed to relax Eren enough. He sunk lower into the water until it came just above his chin, not seeming to care about the fact that it was a mixture of blood and dirt now. The new position had Levi up close and personal with a certain region of Eren’s body he hadn’t explored in years. The thought of their past escapades around the apartment drove his cheeks to a brilliant shade of red. One that Eren did not miss. 

He cocked a brow at Levi, casting him a knowing look through hooded eyes. The part of him that wanted to throw the washcloth at Eren’s face was significantly smaller compared to the growing need blossoming inside of him. How long had he lain awake at night, fantasizing about his and Eren’s love-making? How many times had he relived the last night they ever spent together, before Levi had lost him for what he thought was forever? Time waits for no one. It takes no mercy on those afflicted by it, and it has no qualms about cutting itself short. That was all Levi had wished for since Eren had died; more time with him. To go back and skip the missions, leave the Academy all together so they could live a long, happy life somewhere else. 

The universe had been so cruel to him. To them both. Levi thought he _should_ feel taunted by Eren’s demonic nature. To lose him as a hunter and regain him as his natural born enemy, it was the foulest joke of them all. But no matter what he told himself, or what he thought he believed, nothing could quell the flame dancing inside him. It had been reignited when he saw Eren again. It hadn’t gone out since, and there was no denying that Eren was more human than he gave himself credit for. 

Unable to suppress his growing desire, Levi’s hands began to trail lower down Eren’s legs. Teal eyes began to widen as Levi’s fingers danced along the top, sides, then the underside of his thighs. Eren inhaled sharply as he watched Levi with a renewed and heightened fervor. The events from the hours prior seemed to drift out of Levi’s mind in an instant the second he saw the look Eren gazed at him with. It was downright predatory, the hunger in those eyes sent a jolt of pleasure straight to Levi’s throbbing cock. 

The distance between the two was too much for Levi to bear any longer, and in one swift motion he had hoisted himself forward so he was straddling Eren. The demon was more than ready to meet the hunter half way, and Eren’s strong legs bent under them so Levi wouldn’t slip and slide away. Without any pretense or warning, Levi crushed his lips to Eren’s, wasting no time in relishing in the feeling of Eren’s hair fisted in his hands. An animalistic growl reverberated deep within Eren, and before long he was pushing back against Levi _hard_. It was a passionate kiss that gave way to a very large, very hard erection pressing up against Levi. 

Feeling rather smug with himself, Levi broke away for a moment to brush Eren’s hair back from his eyes before fisting another handful of it. “Someone’s excited, hm? Down boy.” 

Eren’s eyes were positively luminescent and focused entirely on him. Strong hands gripped his thighs as Levi jerked Eren’s head back lightly, but held firm to those chocolate locks. There was an excitement that was evident on Eren’s face and for a moment, the hunter wondered if Eren had also been fantasizing about this nearly as much as he had. 

With one hand planted against Eren’s head, Levi allowed the other to explore the broad chest beneath him. His fingers ghosted over Eren’s nipples, making him shudder with delight. At the same time he dipped his head into the crook of the other’s neck and began to lightly suckle at the skin there. An involuntary spasm wracked Eren’s body as pleasure started to overtake him. Every moment Eren’s desire built could be felt between Levi’s legs, and he was absolutely _living for it_. 

His free hand continued to roam lower and lower, until finally it came to grip Eren’s hard shaft. The action elicited a small groan from the latter, and Levi began lightly thumbing over the tip as he worked the spot under Eren’s jaw to a dark purple color. 

“Holy f-fuck, Levi…” Eren trailed off, his eyes hooded and cheeks flushed. Levi took a mental note, that was a hell of a look. His own neglected cock sought friction, so as he continued to work Eren to pieces, he took to grinding against his leg as well. The relief was instantaneous, and he settled into a steady pace that had him panting against Eren’s neck. 

From Eren’s perspective, he was on the verge of coming here and now. The sight of Levi flushed, and burrowed against him while jerking him off and essentially dry humping him? That was hot. But there was no way Eren was going to let them go through with all of this in a bathtub of all places. “Levi,” he uttered, “bedroom?” 

The hunter stopped his movement and paused to catch his breath. “We’re… soaking wet.” Once it was out of his mouth he realized what a stupid excuse that would be to stop. Levi was hungry for everything Eren had to offer, and now that he’d had a taste, there would be no half measures. 

“Like that fucking matters,” Eren gripped Levi by the waist and held him fast to his chest, giving the shorter man the opportunity to wrap his legs around his waist. The sound of the water spilling out of the tub at their hasty exit was ignored in favor of eagerly devouring one another again. All Levi could see, taste, hear, feel, was Eren, and he relished the sensations that tickled his entire being. 

They made it to the bed, and Eren haphazardly dumped Levi against the pillows. Before a complaint could leave his lips, Eren was back on them, stealing the oxygen from his lungs and leaving Levi’s legs feeling like jelly. As much as they both wanted to enjoy the process, they were far too eager. There was no steady exploration like there had been in the past. No, this was all raw, unfiltered emotions finally coming to light. It was two years of longing and mourning abandoned the second the hunter had laid eyes on him in that decrepit alley. It was the thought of nearly losing one another again tonight. Levi would never hesitate where Eren was concerned. Never again. 

Eren broke away from the kiss breathless, looking more ethereal than Levi had ever seen him. “Are you sure you want to do this tonight?” 

It had been one hell of an evening, but Levi wasn’t about to let this one selfish desire slip through his fingers. He could be selfish, if only for one night. 

Without hesitation, Levi gripped the hair at the nape of Eren’s neck and pulled him closer. “I’ve never wanted anything more in my life. Now please, _fuck me_.” 

That was all the go ahead Eren needed. He remembered the dresser beside the bed held most of his and Levi’s sexual… equipment. He dove straight for it and rifled around until he produced a tiny bottle of lube, and he made quick use of it. Levi watched Eren hungrily as he coated a finger with a small drizzle of lube, then draped his arm across Levi’s waist. Effectively pinned in place, Eren began his ministrations, prodding slightly then pushing into Levi with a single digit. 

“No condoms, hm?” Eren casually asked as he wriggled his finger around inside.

“Huhh-” Levi’s breath caught in his throat, eyes pinching shut. “I-it’s been a while-” his voice went up an octave on the last note as Eren situated his finger deep within the hunter’s walls. Eren gave him a moment to adjust to the intrusion, reassuring him with soft touches along his hips. Eventually Levi began to writhe beneath the demon, seeking more friction- anything to help him catch his release. 

Eren took the hint well enough, beginning to pump the digit in and out of Levi, and eventually adding a second with more lube to ensure Levi would be adequately prepared. “Eren,” Levi whined and fidgeted against the arm pinning him in place. “Eren, _please_.” 

“I know you’re excited but I really don’t want to damage you here Levi. Let me make this as easy as it can be for you-”

“I don’t want it easy, I just want you. If I’m dying to demon dick today then so be it.” There was no helping it, Eren laughed. Levi smirked, pleased that it was so easy to see things his way. 

Eren carefully withdrew his fingers and made a show of lathering his fully erect cock with Levi’s juices. The bravado was infectious, and suddenly Levi remembered why he had fallen in love with the brat. This would always be Eren, demon or not. Levi gave him a playful shove with his foot, and Eren in turn grabbed his ankle and jerked him down the bed. Levi yelped, but before he knew it he was situated beneath Eren, looking up at his impossibly flawless complexion, littered with tiny cuts and scrapes. Those eyes captured his undivided attention, and the two never broke contact as Eren went through the motions of drizzling lube down his throbbing shaft.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Eren said breathlessly. The adoration in his eyes was so real, Levi nearly started crying as a result. He couldn’t believe any of this was real. He was so in love with this man; he had never stopped loving him. The entire Academy could go up in flames and Levi wouldn’t give a rat’s ass, so long as Eren was here with him. 

“You’re not so bad yourself, Cassenova,” Levi drawled teasingly. Eren flashed a cocky smirk before resettling between Levi’s legs. Their labored breathing mixed together as Eren aligned himself with Levi’s glistening entrance. The anticipation had Levi on the verge of going manic, and then finally, Eren pushed in.

Slowly, inch by inch, Levi took in all that Eren had to offer. Every grueling movement had Levi moaning in earnest, the fullness of it all making his head fuzzy. _God_ , it felt _so right_. They were practically made for one another, melding together perfectly in silent bliss. Once Eren was fully seated inside Levi, he caressed the hunter’s cheek and allowed him to adjust once again. 

“My God… Eren, m-move,” his voice was breathy and high pitched, and the wonderful shade of red that decorated Levi’s pale face and torso was a sight to behold. 

The demon gripped Levi’s hips as he pulled out, nearly to the head of his delicious, twitching cock, and then snapped his hips forward. Levi’s back arched straight off the bed as moans, sighs, and groans alike spilled from his vivacious lips. Eren set a steady but brutal pace to start; the sheer size of him was unbelievable, and Levi was already riding the throes of ecstasy. Flesh on flesh was all either of them could hear, as well as the pounding of their own hearts in their ears. 

The further along they went, the more familiar everything was to Eren. He _remembered_ times like this with Levi. This was natural between them. The years of absence didn’t matter now, connected like this with the man he loved. Eren would go through it all again knowing Levi would be waiting on the other side. 

In the heat of everything, Eren gripped Levi’s knee firmly and threw it over his shoulder, pressing the other side of his hips firmly into the mattress. He was, in short, completely at the mercy of Eren’s thrusting hips and the new unforgiving angle. “Ohh oh oh OH FUCK! EREN FUCK!” 

Levi’s eyes were wide open and mouth slack as Eren pounded relentlessly, striking that magical spot inside him he’d left untouched for years. The brunet grunted, the sound of Levi calling his name taking him nearly over the edge. They held fast like that for what felt like forever, Levi shorter and shorter of breath after each and every thrust. Getting the air fucked out of him, quite literally, was proving to be intense and equally fulfilling. Eren released Levi’s hip and let the leg on his shoulder fall to the mattress. He was quick to reposition himself, bracing one hand on the headboard and the other cradled under Levi’s torso. Holding the hunter to him, Eren began pounding at the same pace as before. Only needing to find it once, the demon continued his assault on Levi’s prostate, letting every shout and groan fuel his vigor. 

From beneath him, Levi reached up and coiled his delicate fingers around Eren’s neck. Barely putting in the effort to tug him down to his lips, Eren still answered the silent call fervently. The demon was drowning in the euphoria Levi exuded, taking in his scent like it was the last time they would ever be this close. Levi nipped avidly at Eren’s lip, eliciting another animalistic groan from the latter, and Eren knew he wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer. Chancing a look at the man under him, Eren was met with cool grey eyes. 

“Eren…” Levi trailed off, nails digging into the skin on the back of his neck. The pain it caused was dulled by the pleasure it evoked immediately after. Eren groaned loudly, giving no regard to the fact that they did indeed live in an apartment complex. Levi gasped once again as Eren thrust deep into the spot that brought stars to his vision. 

“I-I’m ssso close-” Levi barely managed to mutter, his words slurring together as saliva dripped from the corners of his mouth. The arm that had been wrapped around Eren’s neck fell limp to his side as all sense of rationality seeped from his body. Eren held firm to Levi’s waist, their sweaty bodies sliding against one another in tandem. Tightening his grip, Eren took a move from Levi’s book and gathered a handful of the dark, raven hair and pulled, arching Levi’s body directly into his. Eren pounded with a new drive, striking exactly where Levi needed him to and officially rendering the rest of his limbs useless spaghetti. Another direct hit caused a wave of pleasure to wrack his small, lean body, and Levi’s mouth hung open in a silent scream.

“-Aah!” 

Eren felt Levi come before the hunter could say a thing. Bony fingers dug into the sheets beneath them, tugging and pulling as the delectation rolled over Levi in waves. He’d tightened around Eren so intensely that the demon felt his heartbeat falter. “Fuck- Levi, I’m,” the sweat along Eren’s brow dripped on to Levi’s face, and the hunter gazed up to see Eren burying his head in the crook of the arm that was still a top the headboard. Flushed, winded, entirely on the brink of succumbing to the sensations. 

Levi barely managed to muster the ability to lift his arms around Eren again, but he found the strength to and tugged his lover’s head beside his. Levi’s ragged breathing mid-orgasm almost did Eren in right there. “C’mon Eren, come. Let go, j-just let go-” 

Before he knew it, Eren had him upright in the same position as earlier, back arched as Eren pulled his hair and pounded into Levi’s tightening hole. The coil in Eren’s gut finally snapped, his hips grinding up into Levi’s as he emptied himself within, the unashamed sigh that flitted from his lips like music to the hunter’s ears. Eren quickly reached around and took Levi’s dick in his warm hand. He pumped it a few times, and the sensation of Eren’s seed filling him coupled with those few efficient strokes brought Levi well over the already explored edge. There was no stopping it, Levi’s nerves lit up like Christmas, and every part of him felt coated in a layer of exhilaration. His world went momentarily dark, unable to feel anything but the indescribable pleasure that wracked his form. When he had finally come down, what felt like minutes later, Eren had his forehead pressed into Levi’s shoulder, working to catch his breath as his deflating member continued to twitch inside of Levi’s spasming form. 

Over-sensitive and positively spent, Levi let Eren hold him in place until the brunet came to and loosened his grip. He swiftly pulled out of Levi’s tender rear, the twisted, territorial demon that lurked beneath the surface was pleased to watch his own seed spill from the hunter. “Levi…?” 

“Hmm?” Through hooded eyes, Levi looked up to see bright teal orbs peering down at him, wrought with concern. 

“Are you okay? You sort of screamed at the end there.” 

Levi blinked, still frazzled after clearly getting the sense fucked out of him. “Huh?” 

A nervous chuckle was his only response before, “Uh, yeah.” 

“I. That was probably the best sex I’ve ever had in my life. Is that demon stamina at its peak?” Levi didn’t miss the coy grin that spread across Eren’s rosy cheeks. Clearly, feeding the ego of an otherworldly being was never a good idea. 

“It very likely was. Though I’ve never put it to the test before now. Imagine what I could do with a bit of practice.” Expressive eyebrows arched playfully at Levi, and the hunter was so caught up in the idea of Eren staying around long enough to ‘practice’ that he forgot to smack him for the remark. 

“I-” Levi blurted, and Eren’s eyebrow cocked in anticipation. “I missed you. A hell of a lot more than I ever thought I could. Those two years without you were hell, I didn’t think I was ever going to be semi-normal again. And when I saw you all those weeks ago, I can’t begin to tell you what went through my mind. I was so confused but… overjoyed, even if you were surrounded by a bunch of blood crazed demons. You were there and real, and then you found me because you _remembered_ and… and I love you. So will you maybe… stay here? With me?” 

Those teal eyes were Levi’s favorite sight in the world. Even more so when they were trained solely on him. He was a selfish demon hunter, willing to break the rules to get what he wanted most. So maybe asking Eren to stay here, virtually next door to the Academy, was a dangerous and selfish idea. But after so long alone, truly misunderstood and isolated from past emotions and feelings, Levi was ready to sacrifice it all to keep Eren close. He would kill a hundred hunters to protect him, and he would obliterate any other demons that stood in his way. 

“You know, I think I could take you up on that. Demon nests always were disgusting. Your standards of cleanliness would be a welcome change.” That blinding smile would be his downfall. 

“Ha. If you think you get to stay here without learning said standards of cleanliness you’re dead wrong.” Without much thought, Levi swung his legs off the bed to make his way to the bathroom. But he never made it past the nightstand; as soon as his feet touched the tile, his legs crumpled beneath him. He hit the floor with a thud, and Eren barely had time to notice anything had happened. 

Levi’s claw like hands gripped the edge of the mattress as he attempted to hoist himself back up, butt naked. “Sh-shit… I can’t move my legs.” 

The deep belly laugh that reverberated through the apartment was enough to squash Levi’s decent mood. “On second thought, don’t stay. You’re a brat through and through. I hope you know this is all your fault anyways, yet you’re going to sit there and laugh at me? Eat shit y-” 

“Hey, hey, mercy! Mercy! What happened to the Levi from five seconds ago?” Eren pouted mockingly, those puppy dog eyes working to erase any and all anguish. 

“Tsk. He hit the floor,” Levi commented dryly. 

“Anyways-” Eren continued on, shuffling out of bed and standing proudly in his birthday suit like the day he was born. “Let’s shower together. That’s always a fun couple activity. Intimate, romantic, and I can hold you upright so you don’t fall again.” 

“You’re an asshole, has anyone ever told you that?” Levi pushed himself up using the bed as a crutch, ignoring the shakiness in his knees as well as the pain in his lower back. _Christ, that’s what I get for sticking to abstinence for two years_. 

Eren rounded the bed and offered Levi the crook of his arm to hold on to, which Levi begrudgingly took with an unsuspecting smile. “I do in fact have vague memories of you telling me I was, yes. But you love it.” 

Levi laughed softly as they shuffled towards the bathroom, saying nothing, but the truth was as evident as speaking it. The hunter did love Eren. All of him. Regardless of who may disagree or protest, Levi would always protect Eren. No one would ever come between them. Not after all they’d had to go through to find one another again. 

Heads would roll, should anyone tread on their happiness. 

  
  


“You never drained the fucking bath!? That’s disgusting Eren!” 

“Oh, _I’m_ sorry, I was six and a half inches deep in my other afternoon plans.” _Smack_. “Shit, alright alright!” 


End file.
